


Summer lovin

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to laughablelament  for all your help with this  fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer lovin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to laughablelament for all your help with this fic

It had been summer vacation and Matt needed a get away from his job. It was killing him being a teacher, and what better getaway than the beach, he thought. Matt had not been to the beach in ages, and now he had 3 months to just be himself ,enjoy the sun and soak up all the local guys , he did not see much of when he was working. Matt never really had a boyfriend. He was engrossed in his job, coming up with lesson plans for preschoolers was hard work, so the day after school let out he got up bright and early, got in his car, and made his way to the beach. He found a spot in the middle of the sand with a perfect view of the ocean. 

He settled in his beach chair and scoped out the guys. He was not seeing anyone remotely interesting until he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen sitting a little far off in the sand reading a book . He was tall from what he could tell , shirtless with freckles dusted all over his body, and deep green eyes you could see meadows in. And then Matt noticed he was pregnant. Matt was deflated. Cute green eyes was pregnant so he must be taken, that was only logical, but maybe Matt could at least meet cute green eyes, maybe introduce himself. His momma always said you could never have too many friends. So Matt adjusted his glasses and walked over to green eyes. He smiled and introduced himself. "Hello I am Matt Cohen. I saw you were reading. I read the same book last year. Are you enjoying it?" .

Jensen smiled at him. He thought Matt was cute, all toned and cute glasses but he thought, hey, single pregnant guy would so not be his type for sure. "I am Jensen." He grinned a 100shy watt smile at Matt. "Did you really read the book?" Matt nodded and told him all about the book and how much he loved it. They ended up talking for hours giggling and telling each other about themselves and connecting on such a deep level Matt had not noticed they had spent most of the day talking then he got up. He told Jensen he did not want to keep him from his significant other. Jensen blushed wildly. "Matt I am single. The father of my baby dumped me when I got pregnant. He was not the man I thought he was , he never even cared about me before I got pregnant ". Matt was so upset about that had no idea why any man would not want to have a child with Jensen. He seemed so perfect So knowing that Jensen cute green eyes was available, he asked him out and Jensen readily agreed and it was the start of something great and they both knew it. They did not really Know why but they were connected on ever level , something deep they both needed .

They were nonstop after that day. Matt would stay at Jensen's and Jensen would stay at Matt's. They would go on dates mostly to the beach to relax and enjoy each other in the sun. Things progressed very quickly and then Jensen moved in with Matt and it was more epic. Matt loved Jensen so completely he was his prince and he never felt so happy in his life. Matt had Jensen meet his folks and they were hooked and in love with him as well. Every day they got closer on a deep level but there was one thing missing from their perfect relationship, sex. Matt had been nervous to make love to Jensen with the baby it was new territory for them but Jensen talked Matt through it told him that it would be all right. Matt agreed and kissed Jensen deep and raw ,touching his baby bump as they undressed. Matt got Jensen's pants off slowly and blushed when he saw Jensen's cock. Jensen giggled softly when Matt blushed ,it was the cutest thing he ever saw . "Matt it's all right okay just relax. I want this to be wonderful for both of us." Jensen kissed him and took Matt's clothes off softy, Jensen laid Matt on their bed and started kissing down his belly soft and wispy with his plush lips. When he reached Matt's Cock he gave Matt an experimental kitten lick to the tip and Matt's hips bucked he had never felt so connected to someone than he did to Jensen in that moment. Jensen and Matt made sweet and tender love that night and it was sheer bliss. 

After that night they were completely domestic. Breakfast in the mornings, long walks on the beach late at night, craving runs for Jensen, all night cuddles for when the hormones were too much. The emotional doctor visits, that was one of Matt's favorite things. He knew it was not his baby, but seeing it growing inside Jensen made him so happy, he felt as if it was. When they found out it was a girl they were overjoyed ,for the news, on the car ride home from the doctor Jensen was already talking names he had told Matt He always wanted the baby to be a girl He would protect her with all he had . After the long talk they landed on Kate. Matt could not believe he was going to be A dad to Jensen's baby Kate and he hoped he would get to be in her life forever. He had all he wanted, almost a perfect fairytale. He never thought he would have any of that and he got it and more. He even told Jensen he would adopt Kate. He wanted to be her dad when she was born. He only wanted to give his love to them and to be loved back and he was. He could not ask for more and did not want too it was perfect . 

>>>>>>

2 months later It was the end of summer and they decided to go on a camping trip. Matt had to go back to work soon and Jensen was due any day so they wanted one last time just the 2 of them before Kate was born to be with each other . They set up camp and settled in. They made sweet love which had complications with Jensen being so pregnant but they managed and just soaked up each other's love. They were cuddling in the tent when Jensen's water broke and Matt was more in a panic than Jensen was. Matt rushed to the hospital and got Jensen ready. Matt was nervous but excited and stayed by Jensen's side all though the delivery and Jensen knew then and there That he had to marry Matt and that he would be an amazing dad to his daughter. Jensen fell asleep with that thought in his mind: Kate was safe in Matt's arms. When he woke up well and rested he looked at Matt and smiled and asked Matt to marry him. Matt said yes. They were both overcome with tears. They were going to be a family Matt cuddled next to Jensen as he held Kate and cried tears of joy and love with him . 

end


End file.
